Sharon's Birthday Surprise
by CylonRaydor
Summary: Sharon doesn't know what she wants for her birthday. Pure fluff. Complete. (Kind of in 'Major Crimes'-verse, but since it's got Brenda in it I put it here).


**Title: **Sharon's Birthday Surprise  
**Summary: **Sharon doesn't know what she wants for her birthday. Pure fluff.  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.  
**Author's Note: **This is a little birthday one-shot for grrriliketigers. I asked her what she wanted for her birthday and her response was "I don't need or expect anything", so this is what she got.

**Saturday**

**"**What do you want for your birthday?" Brenda asks her girlfriend as she pulls the covers up under her chin, getting settled in Sharon's bed.

Sharon shrugs as she pulls the covers back on her side. "I don't know. I don't really want or need anything. I certainly don't expect it," she tells her honestly as she removes her glasses and sets them on the nightstand.

Brenda pouts. "But it's your birthday! You have to want _something_."

Sharon smirks and shakes her head as she climbs in next to Brenda. "No, I don't. It's just like any other day of the year."

"Well, that's a bit boring," Brenda huffs. She can't let Sharon's first birthday since they got together pass her by without some sort of acknowledgment.

"That's me; Sharon Raydor, Queen of Boring," Sharon declares good-naturedly.

Brenda rolls her eyes and rolls over to plant a kiss on Sharon's lips. "Good night, your majesty."

Sharon laughs. "Night."

**Sunday**

The next day Sharon walks into the living room to discover Brenda and Rusty huddled over Rusty's laptop. When they hear her enter the room, Brenda quickly closes the lid and looks up at her with faux innocence.

"What are you up to?" Sharon asks, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Brenda's grinning like the Cheshire Cat, not even trying to sound like she's telling the truth.

"Ah huh," Sharon hums, completely unconvinced as she removes her cardigan from the back of the armchair and pulls it on. "Rusty, have you done your homework?"

Rusty rolls his eyes. "Sharon! Brenda's going home soon, can't I just wait 'til she leaves?"

Sharon shakes her head. As much as she wants Brenda and Rusty to bond she knows if she lets him get away with it now he'll keep putting his homework off and end up only half doing it. Brenda stays with them a few nights a week so Rusty has regular opportunities to spend time with her on other days.

"Homework. Now. No negotiations," she tells him in her Captain Raydor voice.

Rusty huffs and drags himself up off the couch dramatically. "Bye Brenda."

"Bye Rusty," Brenda smiles, giving him a knowing wink.

Sharon waits for Rusty to leave before she sits down next to Brenda. "You're a bad influence."

"It's part of my charm."

**Monday**

Sharon sits at her desk, her eyes glued to her laptop as she re-watches surveillance footage for at least the eighth time. Just as the video ends a little window pops up in the top corner of her screen and she straightens up, stretching lightly before she clicks on it. Her browser window pops up, taking her to a chat window.

**_BLJ_**_: Let's play a game._

Sharon raises an eyebrow and writes back.

**_SRaydor_**_: 'What sort of game?'_

She waits patiently for Brenda's response, watching as the little icon indicates Brenda is typing.

**_BLJ_**_: A word association game.  
_**_BLJ: _**_I'll start.  
_**_BLJ: _**_What's the first word that comes to mind when I say 'gift'?_

Sharon rolls her eyes and smirks.

**_SRaydor: '_**_Unnecessary.'_

A few minutes pass and Sharon wonders if Brenda's upset. Just as she is about to minimise the window another message comes through from Brenda.

**_BLJ: _**_Worth a shot. ;)_

Sharon laughs quietly and shakes her head, going back to her work.

**Tuesday**

"Whatcha got there, boy-o?" Provenza asks as Rusty picks up some papers off the printer.

"It's my history paper. I was gonna pay for it," he assures the Lieutenant, fishing a handful of coins out of his pocket and sifting through to get the right change.

Provenza holds up his hand and shakes his head. "For you? No charge."

Rusty looks up, knowing better than to look a gift horse in the mouth, and tucks the coins back into his pocket. "Thanks."

Provenza nods as Amy walks back into the room.

"Hey, Rusty. I was hoping to catch you. We're going to get the Captain a cake for Friday but we're not sure what she'd like. Any suggestions?"

Rusty hesitates. "Uhh… I think she likes cheesecake. Or black forest." It's a little weird to him that Sharon feeds him, clothes him, pays for his education and protects him and there are still simple things like that that he doesn't know about her. He feels safe in the knowledge, though, that she'll keep him around for long enough to learn.

**Wednesday**

BANG! BANG! BANG! Brenda fires the last three rounds in her clip into the target. She's trying to keep her eye in, knowing that firing a weapon accurately is a skill that's best kept fresh.

Sharon pulls the target off its clip when it slides back to her, comparing it to her own.

"I win!" Brenda declares excitedly.

Sharon looks at the target closely and concedes that Brenda has, indeed, won. Her grouping is slightly better than Sharon's, and the older woman can tell that Brenda's been practicing.

"Best of three?" the blonde suggests, feeling confident. She takes the used targets and sets them on the bench to throw away later.

Sharon thinks about it then nods slowly. "Sure," she agrees as she steps in behind her girlfriend, snaking her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. It's late, and they're alone, so she allows her fingers to trace the top of Brenda's jeans, teasing the sensitive skin there.

"Let's even the playing field a little," she suggests, her voice smoky and dark as she pops open the button on Brenda's jeans.

Brenda tenses, standing completely still. "You wouldn't."

Sharon smirks and slides Brenda's zipper down, sneaking her hand down the front of her girlfriend's pants. "Reload."

**Thursday**

Rusty lays sprawled out on the couch, channel surfing as he tries to find something worth watching.

"Brenda!" he calls into the kitchen.

Brenda emerges with a wooden spoon in one hand and an apron covered in what Rusty suspects must be the dinner she insisted on making. She glances over, raising an eyebrow as she sees Bea Arthur arguing with Betty White on the television. "Yes Rusty?"

"If Sharon was a Golden Girl, which one do you think she'd be?"

Brenda laughs. "If you know what's good for you you won't let her hear you talkin' like that, 'specially this close to her birthday."

Rusty sits up, his head appearing over the back of the couch so he can look at her. She's got a point. "Which one, though?"

Brenda thinks about it, bringing her thumb to her mouth to suck some sauce off it. It takes her a few seconds, but eventually she makes a decision. "Dorothy."

They both laugh.

**Friday**

Sharon wakes up to the sound of Brenda and Rusty talking quietly in the kitchen. The brunette lays in bed for a little while, enjoying the warmth before climbing out of bed and pulling on her robe. She checks the pockets then leaves the bedroom, padding out into the kitchen.

"Hey, Sharon! Happy Birthday!" Rusty exclaims, holding up the frying pan. "We have omelettes."

"Thank you, Rusty," Sharon smiles, squeezing his shoulder then turning and giving Brenda a soft kiss good morning.

"Mornin'. Happy Birthday," Brenda hums, kissing her back.

Sharon smiles and reaches into the pocket of her robe, fishing out a ho ho and setting it on the kitchen counter in front of Brenda.

"What's that?" Brenda asks as she looks at it.

"What's it look like?" Sharon asks patiently.

"Ho ho."

"It is indeed a ho ho," Sharon confirms with a nod, allowing her hands to slip into her now-empty pockets.

"What are _you_ doing with it?" Brenda enquires. Her girlfriend has never shown any interest in them before.

"I'm not doing anything with it. It's for you."

"It's your birthday. _I'm _meant to be giving stuff to _you_," Brenda reminds her.

"I know," Sharon smiles. "But I thought since it's a special occasion you could have cake before breakfast."

Brenda eyes Sharon. She's up to something. She takes the cake and unwraps it cautiously before taking a bite.

"What on earth?!" she exclaims, pulling a face as she hits something hard. She pulls the ho ho away from her lips and looks down to find a cake-covered key.

"I finally figured out what I want for my birthday," Sharon tells her.

"What's that?" Brenda asks slowly, only about 90% sure she knows where this is going.

Sharon smiles. "You."

Brenda blinks a few times, looking at the key, then at Sharon, then at Rusty, who is grinning form ear to ear. He's been in on this the whole time.

"Will you move in with us?" Sharon asks hopefully.

Brenda smiles and nods emphatically, getting a little teary. "Yes! Of course!" she exclaims, stepping in to wrap her arms around Sharon and Rusty at the same time.

Sharon grins as she pulls Brenda and Rusty to her in a tight hug. _'Happy birthday to me.'_


End file.
